


What´s inside

by MaryBarrens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Death References, First Kiss, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po válce, když Harry přišel o všechny, které miloval. Kdo mu pomůže znovu objevit něco, pro co se dá žít?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What´s inside

Když ho Harry viděl poprvé, byl uchvácen. 

Bylo mu jedenáct. Právě se dozvěděl, že celý jeho dosavadní život byly lži a ten chlapec s blonďatými vlasy, špičatou bradou a šedýma očima – pravý opak jeho samotného - kterého potkal v obchodě madam Malkinové, byl jedním z prvních lidí, co měli nadále patřit do jeho života, které poznal. A Harry, mladíček, který už zažil tolik odmítání od těch, co ho měli milovat, byl tím chlapcem naprosto okouzlen. Jeho naivní, dětské srdíčko chtělo bledého blonďáčka se špičatou bradou za přítele. 

Harry ho chtěl taky. 

Jak to ale často bývá, zklamal se. Blonďáček nebyl jako on. Nebyl čistý a nevinný. Byl rozmazlený. Byl arogantní. Byl hrubý, necitlivý a bezcitný. Opovrhoval lidmi, rád ubližoval. A co bylo možná nejhorší – byl chladný. 

Časem si Harry musel přiznat, že z nich nikdy nemohou být přátelé. Věděl to. 

Věděl to, ale v hloubi duše nikdy nepřestal doufat, nikdy neztratil naději. Nikdy nepřestal věřit, že pod každou drsnou slupkou se ukrývá měkké jádro. 

A to i v případě Draca Malfoye.

***

Harry seděl u dlouhého kolejního stolu a nepřítomně, se zamlženýma očima ukusoval topinku. Nemluvil. Už celé týdny, vlastně od chvíle, kdy v září po Voldemortově pádu nastoupil do náhradního osmého ročníku, sotva s kým prohodil slovo. Nebylo o čem mluvit. Příliš velký kus srdce zanechal ve válce. 

Rozhlédl se po Síni a rychle zamrkal, aby zaplašil slzy deroucí se mu do očí. Bylo toho na něj příliš. Příliš mnoho prázdných míst, příliš mnoho chybějících tváří. Příliš mnoho lidí, které viděl umírat. 

Profesorka McGonagallová, která se statečně bránila čtyřnásobné přesile a bojovala, dokud jí nedošly všechny síly. Remus Lupin, ach, ty jeho smutné oči ho stále pronásledovaly, protože to byl právě Harry, komu Remus věnoval svůj poslední pohled, ve chvíli, kdy ho zasáhl zelený paprsek smrtící kletby. Xenofilius, nakonec tak odvážný, když mstil Lenčinu smrt, zabil pět smrtijedů, než ho dostali. Fred. Seamus. Bratři Creeveyovi. Padma Patilová. Ron a Hermiona, kteří zemřeli během poslední bitvy, bok po boku, když se mu snažili dát čas na zničení posledního Voldemortova viteálu. 

Ti všichni a mnozí další byli mrtví a Harry také, jeho srdce bylo zmrzlé jako kus ledu, necítil nic, jen ten chlad a bolest a smutek a samotu. Nic víc nebylo, _on_ už nebyl. 

Co na tom, že zvítězil nad Voldemortem a ukončil válku, když tolik dobrých lidí muselo zemřít? Namísto něj…

Vstal od stolu a nerozhlížeje se vpravo ani vlevo, vyrazil z Velké síně. Běžel úzkými chodbami, běžel, dech mu docházel, ale on nezastavoval, protože potřeboval pryč, daleko odsud, utéct a už se nevrátit, musel…

„Tohle se nestalo jenom tobě.“ 

Harry se zastavil na místě a prudce se otočil. Naproti němu stál Draco Malfoy, přímo uprostřed chodby, ruce volně spuštěné podél těla, neozbrojený. Klidně se na něj díval, v očích ukrytou nějakou emoci, kterou Harry neuměl pojmenovat. 

Zmateně a naštvaně se na něj podíval. „Cože?“ 

Malfoy udělal krok blíže k němu a naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu. „I my ostatní jsme o mnoho přišli.“ 

Harry to měl najednou zase před očima, Rona a Hermionu, oba mrtvé, když se obětovali, aby ho zachránili. Jak si Malfoy vůbec dovoluje říkat, že ví, jak se cítí?! V záchvatu vražedného vzteku proti němu vystartoval, rozzuřený do takové míry, že zcela zapomněl na hůlku, a přitiskl ho zprudka na hrubou stěnu. 

Zhluboka oddychoval a přemáhal vztek, aby ho mohl urazit, křičet na něj a vyprovokovat ho. Jenže neuváženě sklouzl pohledem po jeho tváři a podíval se mu do očí. Ano, chtěl ho zničit, rozdrtit ho na prach za to, co si mu dovolil říct. Chtěl, ale najednou… to nešlo. 

Chtěl se na něj obořit, být zase tím starým Harrym, který by Malfoye nejdříve proklel a až potom by se ptal, ale nešlo to, protože tohle už nebyl ten samý Malfoy jako dřív. Válka nakreslila pod jeho oči hluboké a temné kruhy. 

Stejné, jako měl i Harry. 

Ach, jak snadno se zapomínalo na to, že Draco zažit totéž co on! 

„Já jsem přece na stejné straně jako ty, Pottere… Harry.“ 

Harry znovu zvedl pohled k jeho očím a uvědomil si, že je to pravda, že i jeho válka změnila, výraz v těch šedých očích byl tak jiný než dříve… Dospělejší. Upřímnější. Lidštější. Jako by zmizel Malfoy a zůstal po něm jen Draco. Opravdový Draco, ne přetvářka. 

„Netvrdím, že vím přesně, jak se cítíš. Jen říkám, že v tom nejsi sám. I já jsem ztratil ty, které jsem měl rád…“ zamumlal chlapec tichým hlasem a položil Harrymu ruku na paži. 

Ten dotyk ho podivně uklidňoval a on si najednou vzpomněl. „Tvoje matka…“ vydechl. 

Draco nepromluvil, ale v jeho očích byl souhlas, přestože tvář zůstávala kamenná. Jeho prsty se na Harryho paži sevřely pevněji. 

Ano, Harry si pamatoval. Pamatoval si tu chvíli, kdy se Draco dozvěděl, že je jeho matka mrtvá a že to byl Lucius, kdo ji zavraždil. Pamatoval si přesně na to, že Draco na pár dlouhých mlčenlivých minut vypadal jako ledová socha, pamatoval si na ten výraz těžce skrývané bolesti v jeho očích a na těch několik třpytivých slz, které mu tiše skanuly po tvářích. 

To bylo poprvé, kdy ho viděl plakat. Poprvé a naposledy. Draco už nikdy více neuronil ani slzu, alespoň ne před ním. 

A přece se tím okamžikem pro Harryho něco změnilo. Právě těch několik slaných, průzračných kapek, které tak mlčky sklouzly po lících jeho odvěkého rivala, mu řeklo to, co potřeboval. A sice že se v Dracovi, pod vším tím chladem a lhostejností, ukrývá člověk. Skutečný. A zranitelný. 

Teď se Harry díval na toho bledého, možná až příliš hubeného chlapce před sebou, uvědomoval si, že ho tiskne ke hrubé, studené stěně jedné z bradavických chodeb. Cítil, jak se jejich těla téměř po celé délce dotýkají, cítil Dracovy dlaně na svých ramenou, ale chlapec se ho nenažil od sebe odstrčit, vůbec ne, prostě ho jen… držel. 

A Harry se najednou zhroutil. Vzpomínal na všechny ty, o které přišel, na ty, které nedokázal zachránit, přestože je miloval, na ty, kteří zemřeli pro něj, vzpomínal, blízce opřený o Dracovo tělo, trhavě vzlykaje, s obličejem skrytým v ohbí krku blonďatého chlapce, máčeje mu horkými slzami hábit zdobený odznakem osmého ročníku, ročníku, který nebyl rozdělený na koleje, právě proto, že se jich z války vrátilo tak málo…

Draco ho objal. Jeho ruce se svezly z Harryho ramen a paže se obemkly okolo jeho zad, Draco, právě ten Draco, který vždycky býval arogantní a chladný, Draco, který ho vždycky nenáviděl, ho najednou svíral v náruči a tiskl k sobě, hladil jeho záda a kolébal se s ním přesně v tom rytmu, který nerozčiloval, nýbrž tišil, konejšil ho jako dítě, takže se Harry, kterého nikdy nikdo nekonejšil, když byl malý, cítil jako v novém světě. Byl tak v bezpečí, měl tady někoho, kdo se o něj staral, kdo o něj pečoval – třebaže jen teď a jen na chvíli – a nezáleželo na tom, že to byl zrovna Malfoy, protože on už nebyl ten samý člověk, stejně jako nic jiného nebylo jako dřív. Draco už dávno nebyl jeho nepřítel, teď to byl někdo, komu mohl věřit. 

Tak co záleželo na tom, co bylo předtím? Draco byl teď a tady, objímal ho a tišil jeho bolest a Harry se k němu zoufale přitiskl a přisál se rty na jeho ústa v instinktivní snaze být mu ještě blíže. 

Ne, nebylo v tom nic láskyplného. Žádné city, žádná něha, žádná touha. Jen vědomí, že s Dracem může _sdílet_. A možnost sdílet byla v tu chvíli možná víc než láska. 

A Draco to nejspíš věděl taky, protože mu polibek opětoval. Jeho objetí se zpevnilo, pokud to ještě bylo možné, jeho tělo bylo tak vítající a příjemné, když se k sobě tiskli, jeho rty byly tak hebké a měkké a dech tak sladký a opojný, že Harry nic jiného nevnímal. Najednou zapomněl na všechno, na celou válku, zapomněl své vlastní jméno, byl naprosto ztracen v polibku. 

Draco se od něj odtrhnul, ale nepřestával ho jednou rukou tisknout k sobě, zatímco druhou ho hladil po vlasech. 

„Děkuju,“ zašeptal Harry upřímně. 

Draco se usmál. „To nic. Nejsi v tom sám, Harry.“ Jeho hlas zněl vstřícně a laskavě a jemu přišlo úplně přirozené, že mu už neříká Pottere, nýbrž Harry. Jako by to tak bylo vždycky. Stejně jako vždycky věděl, že v Dracovi, někde hluboko uvnitř, je něco dobrého. Bylo, jen to bylo dobře skryté. Paradoxně to byla válka, co z něho udělalo lepšího člověka. Zvláštní. 

„Jo,“ zamumlal, napůl nepřítomně. „Ale stejně děkuju.“ 

Draco přikývl. Skoro jako by věděl, že Harry neděkuje jen za tu blízkost, kterou mu na pár chvil poskytl, ale za nalezení nového přítele. 

Přítele, díky kterému by mohlo jeho srdce jednou roztát a možná… časem… i zahořet.


End file.
